UN AMOR ENTRE CAPRICHOS
by Rarea Uzuchiha
Summary: SE TRATA DE UNA GRANTRAGEDIA QUE LE SUCEDE A NARUTO Y QUE HACE QUE SE VUELVA UN NIÑO CAPRICHOSA PERO MUY AMADO POR SASUKE QUIEN TRATARA DE COMPLACERLO EN TODO AUNQUE EL NO QUIERA
1. capitulo 1

FANFIC.:UN AMOR ENTRE CAPRICHOS CAPITULO1 :EL DIA EN QUE TODO INICIO

ESTA ERA UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA EN KONOHA, LOS NOTICIERON HABIAN PROGNOSTICADO QUE SERI LA MAS FUERTE DEL AÑO; POR LO QUE LAS CALLES DE KONOHA SE NOTABAN VACIAS Y TODOS LOS HABITANTES SE ACOBIJABAN EN SUS CASAS CON UN TE CALIENTE.

EN UNA DE LAS CASAS SOLO SE PODIA APRECIAR UNA LUZ MUY BAJA, PRODUCIDA POR UNA PEQUEÑA LAMPARA DE ESCRITORIO, JUNTO A ESTA HABIA UNA INFINIDAD DE PAPELES PARA DESPUES SEGUIR CON UNA SILUETA DE UN JOVEN, EL ERA DE PIEL BLANCA, CABELLOS NEGROS Y LARGOS Y UNOS OJOS COLOR NEGRO, EL TENIA UNA EXPRESION DE ESTRÉS EN EL ROSTRO MIENTRAS QUE CON UNA MANO SE FROTABA SU BLANCA PIEL DE SU FRENTE;ENTONCES ALGO HIZO QUE SU ATENCION SE DESVIARA Y SU SEMBLANTE CANVIARA A SORPRESA

PUES NO ERA DE MAS, LO QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO ERA SU TELEFONO

.-SI diga

Es usted itachi uchija

.-así es, que desea

Necesitamos que venga al hospital urgente, es señor minato y la señora kuchina tuvieron un accidente .

I.-entendido voy para allá

EL SE LEVANTA VELOZMENTE DE SU ESCRITORIO,PARA LUEGO SALIR E IR AL SEGUNDO PISO DE LA CASA,EL ENTRA EN UNA DE LA HABITACIONES DONDE NO SE PODIA VER NADA,SOLO SE ESCUCHO:

I.-hey sasuke ,despierta….tenemos que salir

S._mmm que sucede…

I.-en el camino te explico…anda vamos ven

AL SALIR DE LA HABITACION SE VE A UN NIÑO DE 11 AÑOS DE CABELLOS ALBOROTADOS Y NEGROS,PIEL BLENCA Y OJOS NEGRO,EL SIN DUDA ALGUNA ERA HERMANO DE ITACHI.

AMBOS SALIERON A PRISA Y MUY BIEN CUBIRETOS PUES ESTABA LLOVIENDO A CANTAROS

I.-oh!** cielos** no pensé que estuviera tan fuerte la tormenta.-decia mientras dentro del coche c sacudia el cabello

S.-itachi a donde vamos?

I.-vamos …..-el tratamudea.-al hospital

S.-al hospital? Para que?

I.-parece que los padres de naruto tuvieron un accidente

SASUKE NO DIJO NADA SOLO VOLTIO A VER LA VENTANILLA DEL CARRO PARA LUEGO DECIR:

S.-y…el dobe…?

no se bien lo que,cuando lleguemos lo sabremos

DESPUES DE ESO SE HIZO UN SILENCIO DENTRO DEL CARRO,QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ROMPIA Y CLARO QUE SASUKE ERA EL QUE MENOS QUERIA.

AL LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL, ITACHI CAMINO RAPIDAMENTE HACIA LA RECEPCION AL IGUEL QUE SASUKE

I.-disculpe señorita soy itachi uchija.

A! si permítame un momento le avisare a la doctora

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES

Señor itachique bueno que esta aquí tenemos malas noticias

I.-digame

ELLA VOLTEA A VER A SASUKE DANDO A ENTENDER QUE ESTABA MUY PEQUEÑO PARA OIR LO QUE LE TENIA QUE DECIR

I.-eh sasuke porque no te sientas en aquella silla.-señalando el asiento

S.-ok itachi

i.-ok ya me puede decir

mire el señor minato y la señora kushina fallecieron en el accidente que tuvieron el único sobreviviente fue su hijo naruto,

escuche esto será dificel pero nesecito que identifique los cuerpos por políticas del hospital,

i.-ok entiendo,y naruto el esta bien

si el niño esta bien solo con algunas heridas pereo nada muy grave,acompáñeme porfavor

i.-sasuke porfavor quédate en ese asiento ahora vuelvo.

S.-esta bien

ITACHI SIGUE ALA DOCTORA,MIENTRAS QUE SASUKE SE DECIDIA A BUSCAR EL CUARTO DE NARUTO,ERA OVIO QUE EL NO ERA TONTO Y QUE LE MOLESTARA QUE ITACHI LO TRATARA COMO AUN NIÑO,YA QUE POR SUPUESTO ENTENDIA LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO.

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS EL ENCONTRO EL CUARTO DE NARUTO,AL ENTRAR LO VIO RECOSTADO EN LA CAMA CON VARIOS VENDAJES,UNO EN SU BRAZO,OTRO EN LA CABEZA Y POR ULTIMO TENIA VARIAS VENDITAS QUE CUBRIAN ALGUNOS RASPONES.

SASUKE AL VER ESA IMAGEN BAJO LA CABEZA MIENTRAS CERRABA LOS PUÑOS

S.-dobe como te pudo pasar esto..

N.-mmm otousan…okasan…-decia entre sueños

SASUKE LEVANTO LA CABEZA RAPIDO AL OIR ESO PARA LUEGO SOLTAR UNA LAGRIMA


	2. capitulo 2 un amor entre caprichos

Sasuke solo apreto los puños,no podia creer que le estuviera pasando esto a su dobe,porque la vida tenia que ser tan cruel,porque ponerle una prueba tan dificil a aquel chico que siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro porque a el , sin duda alguna sasuke se sentia trizte,enojado,pues el apreciaba mucho a naruto y cualquier cosa que le hciciera daño le molestaba

si duda alguna sasuke no estaba deacuerodo con la prueba que la vida le estaba poniendo a naruto,sasuke estaba undido en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era un pequeño ruido que provenia de naruto al paracer estaba reaccionando.

N.- mmm don..de estoy.-se preguntaba aturdido

naruto observo toda la habitacion detalladamente hasta toparse con una silueta que a el le era familiar

N.-eto...sasuke?.-dice sorprendido

s.-naruto..-dice mientras baja la cabeza pues el uchiha no queria que viera los rastos de sus lagrimas derramadas hace unos instantes

N.-donde..? Que paso?.-dice algo angustiado

sasuke trago saliva pues no sabia que decirle a naruto

trago saliva para dewspues mostrarse firme ante el rubio

S.- naruto omai...estas en el hospital

naruto abrio los ojos sorprendidos .despues agacho la cabeza

mientras sujetaba las sabanas firmemente cerrando lo puños de la cama en donde se encontraba,

N.- asi...que no fue...un sueño.-dice con voz entrecortada

S.-eh?.-didce algo confundido.-que es lo que ...-no termino decir la frase cuando fue interrumpido

N.-vienes con itachi verdad?

S.-si porque preguntas

N.-nada solo que ...

En eso entra itachi ala habitacion

I.- me imaginaba que estabas aqui sasuke.-dice con una sonrisa,.-parece que te encanta desobedecerme

S.-uh!.-dice mientras le voltea la cara

itachi voltio y miro con sorpresa a naruto

I.- hola naruto...como te sientes,-el se le cerca y le revolotea un poco sus lindos cabellos dorados

N.-bien.-dice sin esprecion

I.- mañana te daran de alta naruto

N.-ya veo...pero que hare que ahora me e quedado solo.-dice de manera fria

los chicos peli negros se sorprendiero la manera en la que el joven rubio habia hablado,tan fria y sin emocion alguna,simn duda alguna naruto comprendia al 100% la situacion

I.-no te preocupes, vendras a vivir con nosotros,mañana te traere ropa y que te parece si saliendo pasamos por un helado ?.-dice con una alegre sonrisa para animar al chico

naruto algo feliz solo responde.-

N.-arigato itachi-san ...demo...yo no me quiero quedar solo en el hospital toda la noche

I.- no te preocupes yo estare en el pasillo por cualquier cosa que nesecites,

N.-arigato demo...sasuke podria quedarse en la habitacion conmigo

sasuke quien observaba todo abrio los ojos de par en par pues le sorprendio la peticion del chico

pues no se esperaba que naruto le pidiera algo como eso

N.-eto…creo que no quieres.-dice cabeza abajo con ojos llorosos

Sasuke al ver tal escena sintió un pinchazo en el corazón

S.-claro que si….acepto…naruto.- decia el pelinegro sonrojado ese dobe si que hacia que sus emociones salieran a flote al máximo

Itachi observaba todo con una sonrisa picara ,en eso entra la enfermera

E.-hola Naru_cha

Naruto la mira seria lo cual sasuke nota como pudo su dobe cambiar de expresión tan rápido de sonriente a una pose fría sin duda alguna tenia que apoyarlo para que superara esta situación ,ya que al parecer naruto había perdido esa calidez con la que se dirigía alos demás,PERO, porque a el le sonrio,porque a el le deja ver esa sonrisa calida sin duda alguna estaba confundido una mar revolotiaba sus pensamientos , pero no por mucho yaque la enfermera les dijo a el y a itachi que si se podían salir de la habitación para hacer un chequeo de rutina

Sasuke no estaba muy feliz pues no quería separarse de naruto pero que podía ser solo tenia 11 años no se pondría a debatirle ala enfermera las razones por la cuales quería quedarse ,además si armaba un alboroto itachi lo reprendería seguro asi que opto por salirse,

Rato después salió la enfermera

I.- y como esta naru-cha?

E.-ya esta mejor ,sin duda alguna mañana ya estará dado de alta

I.-me alegra escuchar eso

E.-disculpe señor itachi con respecto a quien se quedara con el hoy

I.- si ,sucede algo con eso?

E.- es que solo puede quedarse una persona, pero como vi a naruto algo alegre ,y solo por eso y por la situcaion que esta viviendo le dejare que se queden ambos,ademas de que la encargada de este piso en la noche soy yo y pues me da nostalgia naruto,porque ami me paso algo similar.- dice cabeza abajo

I.-yo.. lo siento

E. no se procupe , bueno me retiro ,ya que tengo mucho trabajo

I.- muchas gracias enfermera

E.- hasta pronto

Una vez que la enfermera ya no estaba

S.-itachi entrare con naruto

I.-esta bien yo ire por un café cualquier cosa estoy aquie fuera

S.-como sea.-le dice serio

Sasuke entra ala habitación de naruto quien estaba recostado y tapado

N.-pense que no te quedarías

S.-UH pues .. ya vez que te equivocaste.-

S-Bueno ya es tarde asi que es hora de dormir naruto,yo estare aquí.-Señala un sofá que estaba en la habitación de naruto

N.-eto…sasuke

S.-Dime.

N.-esque..yo…si quieres puedes subir aquí conmigo ademas la cama de hospital es fría

A sasuke se le puso la cara de mil colores por segunda vez

S.-eto..yo..

N.-porfavor sasuke.-pone una cara angelical

S-esta bien naruto pero solo hasta que te duermas

N.-Esta bien sasuke

Sasuke sube ala cama con narutoambos se embuelben en la sabana

S.- sabes si te cumplo todo lo que pides te haras un niño caprichoso

N.-eh?..demo…solo por hoy…ademas no quiero estar solo .-dice mientras se acurruca en su pecho.-

S.- no lo estaras ,yo siempre te apoyare en todo naruto

Naruto alza la cabeza para mirar a sasuke con ojos abiertos

N.-sasuke me prometes algo?

s.-dime?

N.-me prometes que tu no te iras.-dice con ojos llorosos mientras con sus manos sujetaba la camisa de sasauke.-prometeme que no me dejaras ni te iras como…mis padres

A sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garaganta al escuchar eso

S.- por supuesto que te lo prometo


End file.
